


Getaway

by LevvyWut



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, DONT USE ACE BANDAGES BABIES MESSAGE ME AND I WILL BUY YOU A BINDER, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cant for everyone but please you'll hurt yourself, M/M, Trans Yuuri, Transphobia, branches from canon a bit, no smut for once, take it from experience!!, trans!male character, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevvyWut/pseuds/LevvyWut
Summary: Yuuri skates for beauty. Whether its his own, or the music's, he'll never stop for anything. Even if he does have to remind himself that he is himself every now and again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the gang. 
> 
> also no one get on my ass about inaccuracies its 2:15a.m as I post this and I'm running on sheer determination and below freezing air in my bedroom

Yuuri had to remind himself, once again, that he was himself. He had to stop, Coach Celestino moving a few steps in front of him before he noticed that his pupil had stopped in his tracks, hands clenched and shaking as his deep brown eyes focused only on the tile floor. A dark shadow cascaded over Yuuri as he remembered to count, to trace his palm, to look at the colours, to remind himself that he was alive. To remind himself that he existed. Celestino's hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. 

"Yuuri, wake up,"He spoke with great care as to not upset the poor anxiety ridden skater in front of him. "You're fine, you're here. I know this is gonna be hard, you're first time skating in the prix and all, but it's going to be fine. You're going to be fine."

Yuuri didn't have the heart to correct Celestino on the source of his anxieties. Of course, it played a part, but he'd never tell what really got to him. Never. As they stepped out for him to get ready, he shed his coat, glancing to his body in a prayer that no one would comment, that no one would know. That no one would realize he was bound and terrified of not only skating in front of the whole world, but of his own mind and body as well. No matter how many times Pichit reassured him that no one would know, Yuuri would never fully believe that. Especially not after the hotel pool this morning. 

Especially not after being told he was a disgusting thing, an it, just because he was slightly visible through his shirt. The shirt he'd never swim without. Not in his lifetime, because he knew his family would never accept that their beloved little girl wanted to be a beloved little boy instead. Just the thought got his hands to shaking as he made his way out onto the rink.

And then he remembered Vicchan. And he almost threw up on the ice. 

The music began and he knew he'd already fucked up.  

Falling.

Falling again.

And again. 

And scoring the lowest he'd ever scored.

And placing dead last in front of everyone that loved him, in front of the whole world. 

And falling in a whole new way as he cried in the bathroom, adjusting the bandages under his costume in some sad hope that his breasts would just disappear. Then the yelling and the crying and all of it came crashing down at once. She'd, no, _He'd-_  he had to even remind himself sometimes, especially when he got like this- lost. He'd disappointed everyone. 

He spent months just on that. 

* * *

 

He was so, so surprised to find Viktor at his home. He'd run so fast that his chest hurt and honestly, he strongly regretted his choice to actually bind today. Staring at his idol in the hot springs at his _home_ was unreal. Yuuri swore he was going to pass out. 

"V-Viktor?!"

It was then that he actually lost his shit. Viktor knew everything, he was sure. He knew how he'd lost, and he'd seen that god-awful rendition of "Stay Close to Me" and Yuuri was sure he was about to get a tongue lashing when Viktor stood, declaring that he'd be Yuuri's coach from then on. 

And then they were there, and Viktor was holding a package, one of the small ones you get in the mail, out to him with a determined expression. The hospital bed was oddly comfortable, Yuuri noted, lost in his shock that his idol had gotten him something. 

"Well, aren't you going to open it?"Viktor spoke with a smile, smooth confidence flowing with each of his words.

Yuuri nodded, slipping the packet from Viktor's hands and sliding his finger under the seal to open it. The mutters of his confused family from the outside of his room seemed louder than they should be as the shock ran up and down his body. Smooth, peach toned fabric, stretched to compress, lay in his hands. It was shaped like a tank top, but he knew exactly what it was. 

"Viktor,"He began, overwhelmed, unsure, and certainly not believing that _this was actually happening_. "Is this-"

"I'm your coach now. I can't have you hurting yourself like this again,"Now Viktor's eyebrows were laced with concern, glancing to the x-rays of Yuuri's ribs on the monitor. "You aren't allowed to wear it until you're fully healed, and even then, only for short times. Also, no skating until you get used to it, and drop that weight, little piggy."

Yuuri couldn't hold in his tears. He scared Viktor, he was sure, just suddenly sobbing like that. But Viktor had come and done so much in just a short time. Yuuri didn't understand, his reality slipping in and out. He repeated his name in his head, pinching his arm to bring some sense of reality back. Viktor, however, captured his hand, pulling it away. 

"Are you alright, Yuuri?"

He nodded, having snapped out of his trance. His arms wrapped around Viktor's shoulders, a scarce _thank you_ escaping his chapped lips. 

* * *

 

The text, the okay for him to skate, came unexpectedly. He figured he would've been made to rest longer than he was. As he stepped into Ice Castle for the first time in months, the searing cold and searing pain from a kick to his back both hit him suddenly. 

Yuri Plisetsky. 

He murmured curses under his breath, even though he taunted the Russian punk just as much as the Russian punk taunted him. 

Agape. Eros. 

 _Eros_.

He had no idea _what the fuck he was going to do_. 

And time was passing _quickly_.

Katsudon. 

* * *

 

Viktor was so proud of him. It was a month that they'd known each other personally, when Viktor revealed the date. The date that Yuuri would've never guessed would exist. 

Just after the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship, they'd be gone. He'd be free. And the conversation had only taken minutes of him tearfully confessing all his fears to his family and Viktor taking hold of his shoulders and blatantly saying _I'm going to pay for you to become yourself_. It was the biggest shock, but the most wonderful shock. As opposed to a gross, tingling edging along his spine, it was a sharp, excited burst of electricity that made his face light up and his tears instantly halt. 

No other words were said. The competition came and went. Yuuri's confidence skyrocketed the moment he was released from the hospital. 

Even with those scars, he could stand straight, he could run properly, _he could breath_. Yuuri made it a habit to trace the marks, happy even off the ice for a while while he recovered. Viktor would silently trace the scars when they had "sleepovers" in Yuuri's room and soon they made it a habit to hold hands while Yuuri stared into the mirror, Viktor lacing their fingers together to prevent Yuuri disassociating. 

When he was back on the ice, _Yuuri was a whole new man_. Viktor only then realized he was falling in love with the skater Yuuri was becoming. He felt the confidence, confidence he'd only heard from Jean-Jacques Leroy, confidence he'd only seen in Christophe Giacometti's preformances, flow from Yuuri. 

Viktor was sure he'd never regret the choice he'd made to pay for that surgery. He was also sure he'd never regret falling in love with the Eros that presented itself before him. 

He became _most definitely sure_  at the cup of China, when Yuuri most certainly seduced him.

And then Viktor shattered him. 

And he'd never regretted something so much, seeing Yuuri cry like that, seeing him yell, seeing the anxiety of years passed all flow out at once with the barrage of tears. But both their red faces marched back onto the rink. strength flowing throughout Yuuri's body, undetectable by Viktor. 

Even if he hadn't slept, Yuuri now felt like he could take on the whole world. 

And the quad flip proved it for both him, and Viktor.

And their lips met. 

And Yuuri's love for Viktor grew in time with Viktor's love for his pupil. 

They were destined to make history. 


End file.
